


Clara Oswald Loves Cake (Doctor Who WG)

by youngaerg



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: Clara has gained a few pounds, and the Doctor is finally starting to notice. A realistic Doctor Who weight gain story.





	Clara Oswald Loves Cake (Doctor Who WG)

"How was your date with Danny?" asked the Doctor, looking away from the TARDIS screen to see Clara strolling into the TARDIS from her bedroom, adorned in a leather jacket and a pair slacks (that looked very tight, thought the Doctor.) Her hair was a mess, and a smear of what looked like chocolate ice cream was visible on her beautiful face. They had clearly been having fun.

"Wonderful, actually," said Clara. "Danny knows all the best places for a good dinner! And then we went out for ice cream afterwards. And he paid for everything! He's very gentlemanly, you should try it some time," she laughed. As she reached up to put her jacket on a hook, the Doctor thought for a moment he spied a sliver of stomach pushing out unusually far over the tight waistband of her slacks, which seemed to be squeezing her unusually tightly.

"Yes, well, I find that doesn't always work for me," said the Doctor in reply, and turned back around to face the TARDIS screen. Then, suddenly, he turned around to face Clara again.

"Clara," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You're looking... different."

"I am?" said Clara, confused, a few crumbs still lingering on her adorably round face. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor's eyes glanced at the smear of ice cream around her mouth, and wondered if her slight double chin had always been there. His eyes then passed over her body, a sliver of her rounded belly still visible since she hadn't pulled her shirt back down, and quite a chest to match. Had she always looked like that? He couldn't remember. Maybe he'd just never taken the time to properly assess her body. And anyway, he'd certainly given up any thoughts of Clara "like that" ever since regenerating. 

"Probably nothing, I'm just a confused old man," said the Doctor.

"If you say so," laughed Clara nervously, and pulled her shirt back down over her stomach.

"All right, off to bed with you now, it's past your bedtime!" 

"It sure is," laughed Clara, and set off down the TARDIS hallway. But suddenly the Doctor's eyes were averted again, this time because of the love handles he could now see were pushing out over her waistband and jiggling ever so slightly as she walked away, her hips swaying. The Doctor wondered again—was he mad, and she'd always looked like this Or was she getting a bit pudgy? Oh well, thought the Doctor, perhaps Danny's just making her very happy. It wasn't his place to wonder. He returned to studying his screen.

\---

"Clara?" called the Doctor, frowning at a worrying blip on the TARDIS screen.

"Just a minute!" called back Clara from her room down the hallway.

A few minutes went by. Nothing.

"Clara, I really need you to come out here right now! There's something I need you to see!"

"Just a moment!" came Clara's reply.

That's it, thought the Doctor, I have to go see what is taking her so long.

As he passed by Clara's open doorway, his eyes widened.

There was Clara, standing topless in front of her mirror—and there was no hiding that her body was now positively curvy, bordering on fat. Her hips formed voluptuous love handles that drooped over the waistband of the pants she was struggling to cram herself into, and her now-bulbous stomach bulged out significantly ahead of her. And, though he tried his best not to look at them, a pair of huge breasts now sat perkily on top of all this. My god, he thought, she really has changed.

"Clara?" said the Doctor cautiously.

"Ahhh!" screamed Clara in surprise, and covered her sizable breasts with one arm, though they bulged out above and below it. "Don't look at me!"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Can't you see?" she sobbed. "I'm fat! I'm too fat to get these wretched pants back on, and I'm too fat to keep going on all these missions with you!"

"Oh Clara," said the Doctor awkwardly, "you're not—I mean, well, you're—"

"Of course I'm fat, I've gained 50 pounds since last year! You must have noticed! Or if you haven't noticed this fat gut, at least you must have noticed how much slower I've been moving lately... It's all these dates Danny's been taking me on, he knows I have a sweet tooth and he always indulges it. And now look at me!" she sobbed, grabbing a handful of belly fat, "I can't be seen with you like this! I'm an embarrassment! And all because I just can't stop shoving sweets in my face!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't worry about it," said the Doctor, half-shielding his eyes to respect her privacy. "Sit down, it's okay."

Clara walked over to a seat and sat down, and the Doctor had to hide yet another look of shock as her newly fattened stomach bunched up into several embarrassing rolls, spilling completely over the button and crotch area of her trousers. She may have been sucking in when she'd arrived earlier, but now that she'd been exposed, she had no choice but to let it all out.

"Listen, Clara," said Doctor. "You should do what you love. And if you love your life on Earth with Danny, and eating Earth sweets, and that's getting in the way of running around all day with me... well then, that's okay."

"Really?" said Clara, drying her eyes.

"Of course," said the Doctor. "Here." He disappeared into the innards of the TARDIS for a brief minute, and came back with a decadent chocolate cake on a platter.

"You have chocolate cake on the TARDIS??" asked Clara, suppressing a laugh in her astonishment.

"Of course I have chocolate cake on the TARDIS, I love it!" roared the Doctor comically, handing her a plate with a generously sized portion on it. "Even if I don't eat quite as much in one sitting as you do," he added, eyeing the sizable rolls spilling over her waistband and trying to imagine just how much she must have eaten to make this happen.

"Hey!" shouted Clara through a large mouthful of cake.

"Just kidding!" said the Doctor hurriedly. "Just joking around. You know me."

"Yes," said Clara, a smile creeping across her round face once more, "and I'm glad I do."


End file.
